<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Have It All by PH03N1X_360</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046426">Have It All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PH03N1X_360/pseuds/PH03N1X_360'>PH03N1X_360</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Diners, F/M, POV Vex'ahlia (Critical Role), Prom, Traditions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PH03N1X_360/pseuds/PH03N1X_360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vox Machina has a tradition: Every year after prom, they all pile into the shitty local diner in their formal wear and everything and hang out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role), Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia, Scanlan Shorthalt/Pike Trickfoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Have It All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone!<br/>I saw this on a prompt site and stole it. Sorry.<br/>Loosely based on an old theatre tradition at my old high school.<br/>Title from Jason Mraz’s ‘Have It All’</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I’d say that went rather well.” Vax yawned, absently stroking Keyleth’s messy hair as she dozed off on his lap in their side of the booth. Vex rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here’s to the last prom we’ll ever have to go to...” Percy grumbled from beside her on the opposite side. He was quite the sight, his white hair standing up at odd angles, and his dark blue tie, the one Vex selected for him, was undone. It made Vex grin. If someone would have told her last year she’d be dating her best friend, she would have slapped them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Scanlan, I though you weren’t coming,” Grog asked him. He was forlornly sipping a strawberry milkshake, sprawled out on the table he shared with Grog. Pike was volunteering at the humane society with her great great grandfather and, much to Scanlan’s chagrin, was unable to go.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Vex dragged me,” he grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, this is tradition,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, but did you see those ladies? I was-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At that point, a small figure bounded through the door of the diner.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey guys!” Pike exclaimed. “I knew I would find you here. I’m really sorry for missing, Scanlan. Papa Wilhand really needed my help.” She planted a small kiss on his cheek, then turned to the others. “So, did I miss anything?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not really...” Percy began, but Vax cut him off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He says that, but this one was crowned Prom King and my dear sister Prom Queen,” He said as he reached across the table and ruffled her hair. “Just when you thought he couldn’t be pompous enough...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Vax’ildan, you and Keyleth snogged until I sent Grog to go find you and let you know we were leaving.” Vex countered, savoring her brother’s offended expression. “Scanlan missed you, isn’t that right, Scanlan?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-yeah, last prom and all...” He sputtered, still in a bit of a daze from the kiss. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I suppose, but I don’t regret it. I got to hold the sweetest kitten,” Pike slid into the seat by Grog. “Excuse me, Alice?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The harried looking waitress shuffled over.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll take pancakes,” She said, then turned to the rest if the group. “How about you guys? I’m buying.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pancakes.” Vex said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I second that.” Percy nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yup.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Same.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Definitely.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I have some?” Keyleth’s muffled voice came from somewhere under the table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cheeseburger.” Grog said defiantly. Vax snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, six stacks of pancakes and a cheeseburger. I’ll be back,” The waitress wandered into the back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So. Senior year, what are you people gonna miss?” Scanlan asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Having you dummies around, especially Percy.” Vex shrugged. “And the Archery team.” Vex’s pride and joy was her archery skills. She managed to set several new records for their school. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Wrestling Team, for sure.” Grog mentioned. He was the best on the team, and the rest of those present hadn’t missed a single match. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Getting to see my great great grandfather a lot, and the animals at the shelter.” Pike piped up. She’d been very busy working as soon as she was old enough so she and Wilhand had enough to put her through med school. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Garden. And Vax.” Keyleth sat up, earning slight protest from Vax. Her makeup was smeared, and her emerald green dress was wrinkled. Keyleth loved the garden, and had worked really hard to see it from a state of overgrown disuse to a gorgeous array of flowers, herbs, and vegetables.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Keyleth and my sister. And playing pranks on Grog.” Vax settled. Grog snarled a little. In their sophomore year during a school trip, Vax had managed to shave off half of their friend’s budding beard. Vax was damn proud of it, but certainly faced the consequences.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The workshop, you all, well, mostly Vex, and Cassandra.” Percy said, a tinge of worry in his voice. No pretending, Percival had had a rough life thus far. After... that, it was just himself and Cassandra, clinging to each other desperately and trying to make ends meet. The engineering workshop was certainly his favorite place. He had made hundreds of designs and conducted lots of experiments. According to Percy, it helped take his mind off of things.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jazz Band.” Scanlan announced. “Nuff said.” Scanlan had pioneered the Jazz flute, a feat that still baffled the instructor. At this point, the waitress had made her way back, balancing the orders carefully on her arms. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“$38.50,” She said. “And please - take the plates.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took five minutes and three burns before the poor woman was paid and able to return to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright. Everyone grab a coffee creamer,” Percy announced. There was a flurry of hands, each grabbing a little container from the holders on each table. Once everyone had one and removers the covers, Percy began.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here’s to the last year of high school. Here’s to old friends and new relationships. To Scanlan, for finally getting a kiss from Pike after all this time,“ This earned a giggle from Pike and a bit of flustered protests from Scanlan. “To Grog, for wining the championship,“ Grog pumped a fist in the air, and Pike gave a small whoop. “To Pike, for finally having enough for med school,” everyone cheered at this, including Alice and Frank, the cook. “To Vax’ildan, for not murdering me for dating his sister,” Vax snickered menacingly, butter knife in one hand and coffee creamer in the other. “To Keyleth, for being the best friend I could ever hope to have and for that magnificent garden,” Vax cheered wildly, and the tips of her ears went pink. “And to Vex’ahlia, my favorite, for being the wonderful person you are and for another Archery record-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And to you, darling. I told you to not forget the kind words for yourself. To Percival, for that fascinating catapult you’ve been working on and for making me very, very happy.” Vex kissed his cheek, flipping her brother off as he pretended to gag.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right,” Percy cleared his throat, then raised the tiny cup. “To Vox Machina!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“TO VOX MACHINA!” Seven voices rang out in unison as they chugged the tiny shots of coffee creamer. It was followed by a slight gag from Grog. Pike noticed quickly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Big Guy?” She asked, elbowing him slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Monstah?” He looked down at her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You drank the normal one, didn’t you.” The disappointment in her voice was edged with a teasing tone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their laughter brightened the dim diner for the last time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>